Consolation
by Xelyxia-Babymek
Summary: Danny a été disculpé grâce au sacrifice de son frère. Il fond en larme dans les bras de son supérieur. Comment Mac va-t-il le consoler ? / ATTENTION, si vous n'aimez pas le YAOI, ne commencez pas cette histoire. Cette histoire est à la limite du PWP et est clairement du LEMON (sexe oral uniquement). SPOILER épisode 20, saison 2, "Les cendres du passé". NB Voir la suite "Lendemain".


**Disclaimer :** L'univers des Experts de Manhattan (ou CIS : New York en VO) et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fiction a été écrite dans un but purement ludique et nullement commercial : ma seule rémunération sont 1) mon propre plaisir d'écrire et 2) votre (supposé ou réel) plaisir à me lire.

**Warning :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI**, ne commencez pas cette histoire. Cette histoire est à la limite du PWP et est clairement du LEMON. Sex oral uniquement. **SPOILER** épisode 20, saison 2.

**Forme :** OS

**Sous-genre : **PWP ?

**Résumé :** Saison 2, épisode 20, "_Les cendres du passé_". Danny a été disculpé grâce au sacrifice de son frère. Il fond en larme dans les bras de son supérieur. Comment Mac va-t-il le consoler ?

.

* * *

**Consolation**

.

Stella et lui avaient été chargés de résoudre le meurtre homme d'affaires qui avait loué les services d'une call-girl, tandis que et Mac se penchaient sur les confessions de Salvador Zabo juste avant qu'il ne se suicide : l'homme avait avoué avoir enterré, 15 ans auparavant, un corps sous la pelouse du Stade des Giants à New York. Et lorsque Mac avait fait le lien avec les Tanglewood Boys, il était évidemment venu le voir pour s'assurer qu'il reste loin de l'enquête. Les Tanglewood n'étaient pas un souvenir glorieux de son passé et Danny comprenait très bien que cette mise à l'écart n'avait rien de personnel : bien au contraire, Mac cherchait tout autant à le protéger lui que son enquête.

Alors, quand Lindsay était venu le voir après avoir découvert les traces de son ADN sur le mégot de cigarette trouvé dans le trou avec le cadavre, Danny s'était empressé d'aller voir son supérieur avec les résultats : il voulait être celui qui l'annoncerait. Son nom était désormais sur la liste des suspects et Mac dû le mettre dans un bureau sans plaque ni arme le temps de le disculper. Danny avait assuré Mac de son innocence et celui-ci lui promit que tout serait fait pour l'innocenter. Il ne pouvait, hélas, rien faire d'autre pour l'aider pour le moment. La plus grande crainte de Danny venait de se réaliser : risquer de perdre la confiance du grand Mac Taylor.

Puis, pour l'innocenter, son frère, Louis, avait mis sa propre vie en danger et se fit battre à mort par Sony Sassone. Celui-ci ignorait que son ex-ami portait un microphone sur lui dans le but d'obtenir ses aveux sur le mettre du petit dealer, quinze ans plus tôt. Quand Louis sortit quelques heures plus tard de chirurgie, toujours dans le coma, Danny craqua en réalisant la signification réelle des actes de son grand frère.

Ils étaient tous deux fâchés depuis l'époque où son frère l'avait viré du gang et ce n'était que quinze ans plus tard qu'il comprenait enfin que Louis l'avait fait dans l'unique but de le protéger. Ce soir-là, où il avait cru être rejeté par son frère, où il s'était sentit trahi, était justement le soir où son frère lui avait évité d'être mêlé à un meurtre. Et maintenant, il était dans le coma pour avoir voulu sauver – une fois encore – les fesses de son petit frère. Danny se sentit submerger par tant de sentiments puissants qu'il ne parvenait plus à avoir les idées claires. Il demanda pardon à son frère après lui avoir confié que leurs parents avaient été prévenus et passerait le voir.

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'hôpital, il avait le cœur lourd et se sentait complètement égaré. Il croisa Mac venu aux nouvelles.

« Il est sauvé, pour le moment, mais il est toujours dans le coma », renifla-t-il.

« Et toi, ça va aller ? »

Le regard posé sur lui était bienveillant et il tenta un petit sourire triste qui n'atteignit jamais ses yeux. Et, soudain, le barrage céda et il ne put retenir des larmes de colère, de frustration, de culpabilité et de remords.

« Ils ont massacré mon grand frère, Mac ! Ils ont massacré mon grand frère ! »

Sa voix était montée dans les aigu et il était littéralement secoué de tremblements. Le regard de Mac se fit plus doux encore et il l'attira contre lui. Danny se tendit d'abord, mais lorsque les bras de son supérieur et ami se refermèrent autour de lui et que Mac se mit à lui caresser le dos en lents cercles rassurant, il se relaxa dans l'étreinte, enfouissant son visage baigné de larmes dans le cou de l'homme. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit calmé.

Blottit contre son aîné, Danny se laissa lentement pénétrer de sa chaleur, se sentant étrangement en sécurité dans ses bras. Mais, exténué par sa crise de larmes, ses pensées ne s'arrêtèrent pas à ce sentiment nouveau et ne chercha donc pas à le comprendre. Il soupira de contentement en se pressant un peu plus contre le corps chaud.

Lorsque le souffle tiède de Danny glissa dans son cou, Mac ne pu réprimer un petit frisson. Instinctivement, il serra l'homme un peu plus fort contre lui. La main dans son dos remonta jusqu'à la nuque qu'il serra brièvement avant de la masser tendrement. Le corps de Danny se fit plus lourd contre le sien et un petit gémissement de bien-être émana de lui. Mac sourit.

Ils restèrent encore cinq bonnes minutes ainsi avant que Mac ne repousse doucement et à regret son cadet. Le tenant à bout de bras, il chercha son regard avant de lui sourire. C'était un de ces sourires qui vous font penser que vous êtes la plus merveilleuse chose sur terre et que rien d'autre ne compte en dehors de vous. Un de ces sourires qui vous réchauffent le cœur et vous rendent plus fort. Danny renifla un peu, essuya du dos de la main ses joues humides et adressa un sourire de remerciement à Mac.

« Viens, Danny. Je te ramène. »

Il hocha la tête et se laissa guider par le bras vers le parking. Mac lui ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et attendit qu'il soit assis pour la refermer et faire le tour de la voiture. Une fois installé derrière le volant, il jeta un regard sur lui et mit le moteur en route. La tête posée contre la vitre, yeux perdus dans le vague, Danny ne fit pas attention à la route empruntée par son supérieur. Aussi, lorsque Mac pénétra dans le parking sous-terrain de son propre immeuble, il se redressa et tourna un regard interrogatif et surpris vers lui.

Qu'il n'ait pas remarqué sa réaction ou bien qu'il l'ait volontairement ignoré, Danny l'ignorait, mais Mac ne fit aucun commentaire. Il gara le véhicule sur son emplacement réservé, coupa le moteur, descendit et vint lui ouvrir la portière. Danny hésita avant de descendre de voiture et suivit Mac jusqu'à l'ascenseur, puis dans son appartement.

Comme toujours, celui-ci était parfaitement rangé. Mac lui montra d'un geste le canapé avant de se diriger vers le bar et leur servit deux whiskys bien tassé. Il revint vers lui, lui tendit l'un des verres et s'installa à ses côtés en soupirant doucement. Les deux hommes sirotèrent leurs verres en silence.

Mac avait dénoué sa cravate et ouvert les boutons supérieurs de sa chemise, laissant voir la naissance de pectoraux biens dessinés, et Danny se surprit à les regarder plus longuement que nécessaire, se demandant s'ils étaient aussi fermes qu'ils en avaient l'air. Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire, il rougit violement en détournant son regard, priant pour que Mac ne se soit aperçu de rien.

Une main glissa sur son avant-bras jusqu'à sa main tenant le verre, verre qui fut saisi et posé sur la table basse à côté de celui de Mac. Dans le même temps, le marine posa son index sous son menton et le ramena vers lui de sorte à ce que leurs regards s'accrochent. La main quitta son bras pour se poser sur sa cuisse, juste au-dessus du genou, et le doigt dessina la ligne de sa mâchoire avant de redescendre dans son cou puis le long de sa clavicule, le faisant frissonner.

Le regard de Mac était si intense que Danny ne parvenait pas s'en détourner, comme pris au piège. La main sur sa cuisse remonta doucement et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir ce qui eut pour effet d'accroître, si cela était possible, plus encore l'intensité du dit regard. La caresse se fit plus appuyer et Mac posa son autre main sur sa joue, son pouce glissant sur ses lèvres. Une boule de chaleur gonfla dans son ventre et ses yeux papillonnèrent rapidement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se laissait ainsi faire, mais n'avait aucun désir de lutter contre les sensations qui l'envahissaient en cet instant. Et lorsque la main de son aîné glissa vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse, il eut soudainement le souffle court.

« Mac… » Grogna-t-il d'une voix devenue rauque.

« Chuuut… » Lui murmura Mac en se penchant lentement vers lui sans le lâcher du regard.

Mac s'arrêta à quelques millimètres à peine de ses lèvres et un gémissement plaintif échappa à Danny en sentant le souffle de l'homme. La main de Mac glissa dans son cou, se refermant sur sa nuque et il fut attiré en avant, sa bouche venant s'écraser sur celle du brun. Il agrippa le poignet comme l'on s'agrippe à une bouée de sauvetage tandis que son autre main venait s'accrocher au devant de la chemise bleue clair. Son esprit se vida de toute pensée cohérente et n'existait pour lui plus que ce baiser.

Leurs lèvres dansèrent sensuellement les unes contre les autres, lui faisant courir des milliers de délicieux picotements dans le dos. La pression sur sa nuque se fit plus forte et il se rapprocha encore plus, soupirant contre Mac qui en profita pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Le muscle tiède qui l'explora de plus en plus avidement le fit grogner de désir et son pantalon fut tout à coup trop serré.

Mac brisa le baiser, à bout de souffle, pour aussitôt l'attirer de nouveau à lui et ravager sa bouche. Danny était submergé de vagues d'excitation qui le poussèrent à chercher plus de contact encore, et à se coller contre le corps dur du marine. La main sur sa cuisse se glissa entre ses jambes pour palper la bosse évidente, affolant les sens du blond.

Quelque seconde plus tard, Mac le repoussa pour l'allonger, ses lèvres ne décollant pas des siennes. Il lui lâcha la nuque et l'entrejambe pour glisser ses mains sous son T-shirt, palpant ses abdominaux comme pour les mémoriser. Danny ne pouvait plus que gémir et haleter, accroché aux épaules de son aîné. En même temps que les mains partaient à la découverte du reste de son torse, Mac se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, mordillant de temps à autre la peau délicate avant de la lécher. Et lorsque deux doigts se refermèrent sur l'un de ses tétons, il cria de plaisir en se cambrant. Malgré le brouillard de plaisir dans lequel il se noyait, Danny sentit Mac sourire contre son cou.

« Hann ! Nnngh ! Mac ! »

L'interpellé avait ôté à Danny son T-shirt et refermé ses lèvres autour de l'un des boutons de chaire érigé, ses doigts vrillant délicatement son jumeau. Danny se tortillait sous lui, le corps comme traversé de décharges électriques. Mac pouvait voir les pupilles dilatées à travers les cils de ses yeux mi-clos et frissonna d'anticipation lorsque les hanches de son cadet montèrent à la rencontre des siennes.

Depuis la disparition de Claire, Mac avait discrètement cumulé les aventures d'un soir et s'était découvert une attirance égale pour les femmes et les hommes. Danny avait toujours été spécial pour lui : il l'avait lui-même choisit pour faire partie de son équipe et avait développé une affection qu'il pensait paternaliste envers le jeune homme. Mais, au fil du temps, son intérêt pour lui était allait grandissant : le garçon était plutôt beau gosse et avait un physique à la fois solide et gracieux.

Mac s'était toujours bien gardé de faire le moindre geste qui puisse révéler ses sentiments pour son subordonné. D'une part parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il accepterait les sentiments d'un autre homme et, d'autre part, parce qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de briser la fragile confiance que Danny avait fini par lui accorder. Mais, ce soir, en voyant la détresse dans son regard, Mac n'avait pas pu résister : il le voulait, oui, mais surtout, il voulait lui donner tout l'amour qu'il avait pour l'aider à tenir debout. On est plus fort lorsque l'on se sait aimé, non ?

Le marine ne savait pas jusqu'où il pouvait aller avant d'être rejeté par Danny et, de peur d'effrayer le jeune homme, il décida de tenir son désir pour le garçon en laisse. Ses mains glissèrent le long des flancs frissonnants tandis qu'il remontait en déposant de léger baisers sur la peau enfiévrée jusqu'à la bouche haletante. Il prit la lèvre inférieure entre les siennes et suça, arrachant un gémissement pressant au blond. Au moment où il plongeait sa langue dans la caverne humide pour une joute torride, ses mains ouvrirent avec dextérité le pantalon et le firent rapidement glisser avec le boxer.

Danny hoqueta de surprise lorsque son membre dur jaillit hors de sa cage vestimentaire et que l'air frais heurta son gland turgescent. Mais Mac ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir plus que ça, le saisissant fermement à la base avant de descendre sur lui. Le blond eut un râle animal lorsque Mac plongea sa langue dans la fente déjà dégoulinante de pré-sperme de son sexe. Il le sentit ensuite lécher sa hampe de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, et un râle plus guttural et sauvage que le précédent lui échappa lorsque les lèvres se refermèrent sur lui et qu'il glissât jusqu'au plus profond de la gorge de son aîné.

Il ne savait pas à quel moment il avait saisi l'arrière de la tête de Mac pour le forcer toujours plus bas sur son érection, ni comment ils en été arrivé là. Mais plus rien n'avait d'importance que l'instant présent. Mac le rendait fou à changer de rythme en permanence, le menant au plus près de son orgasme pour le lui dénier au dernier instant. Il ne savait même plus ce que son ami lui faisait : il était sucé, léché, mordillé, lapé, butait au fin fond d'une gorge qui convulsait autour de lui, pour être de nouveau léché, sucé… En outre, Mac lui tenait les hanches fermement en place, l'empêchant de littéralement lui baiser la bouche, et Danny ne pouvait que gémir de plaisir, son corps se cambrant bien malgré lui, ses mains convulsant, grognant le nom de Mac encore et encore, comme un mantra sans fin.

C'était indubitablement la meilleure pipe qu'on ne lui ait jamais taillé !

Lorsque Danny jouit enfin en criant d'extase, ce fut comme une explosion qui arqua violement son corps. Des éclairs blancs l'aveuglèrent tandis qu'il se répandait en longs jets brûlants au fond de la gorge de Mac.

Lorsque son corps retomba, vidé et couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, Danny avait sombré dans une semi-inconscience post-orgasmique. Il sentit vaguement Mac le boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte avant de relâcher son membre. Des mains caressèrent tendrement son corps et il entendit murmurer son nom contre son oreille avant de soupirer, comblé, et de se laisser emporter par un sommeil bienvenu. Sa dernière pensée fut pour son supérieur, ami et… amant ?

Il ne vit pas le regard aimant posé sur lui, pas plus qu'il ne se sentit soulevé et porté jusque dans le lit de Mac. Celui-ci sécha son corps avant de rabattre les draps sur lui et vint ensuite se coucher tout contre sa peau, un bras possessif passé autour de sa taille. Mac murmura trois mots à son oreille avant de s'endormir à son tour.

.

**FIN**

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Note :**__ cette fic a été écrite d'une traite sur un coup de tête et n'a donc pas été relue. Si j'ai fais trop d'erreurs, je m'en excuse d'avance. En souhaitant que vous ayez passé un bon moment de lecture._


End file.
